Innocent game
by Lucy and Nyu
Summary: - ¿Qué eliges? ¿Verdad o castigo? – continuó Sakura. Pero no importaba qué eligiera, sabía que estaba perdida desque que comenzaron a jugar.


**Juegos**

**·**

- Hinata es tu turno… – le indicó Tenten. La vista de todos los presentes, o por lo menos de los que estaban en el círculo, se posaron en la sonrojada ojiperla.

- ¿Qué eliges? ¿Verdad o castigo? – continuó Sakura. Si optaba por lo primero, ya tenia la pregunta lista. Hoy comprobaría lo que todos creían saber, a excepción de cierto rubio despistado.

- Yo… eh… verdad – rogaba a Kami-sama que no le preguntaran nada comprometedor. _Ingenua_.

- … - una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la pelirrosa – nos dirás quién te gusta… - sentenció pícaramente. Era muy cruel pedir algo así. ¡Naruto estaba ahí! Este juego definitivamente se había convertido en su perdición.

- Yo… yo… no puedo decirlo – decía tartamudeando, roja, sudando frío – prefiero el castigo… - al menos tenían que apiadarse de ella. _Quizas_.

- ¡Pero ya elegiste verdad! – se quejó Kiba, otro de los que se negaba a ver por quién se sentía atraída. La peliazul miró suplicante a sus amigas, esto sería una humillación. Las cuatro chicas presentes, amigas de Hinata, parecieron compadecerse de de ella.

- Bueno, bueno… sólo por esta vez – accedió la Haruno – pero… - dijo amenazante.

- Tu castigo será peor – completó Ino. Ahora si era su perdición, esas cuatro juntas resultaban peligrosas. Sus miradas maliciosas intimidaron a la pequeña peliazul.

Las chicas que impondrían la prenda se reunieron en un círculo cerrado para discutir.

- ¿Alguna idea? – preguntó Tenten.

-…- Sakura y Temari intercambiaron miradas cómplices y sonrisas sospechosas.

- Yo me encargo de Hinata – dijo la rubia de Suna.

- Yo de Naruto, será fácil – dijo la ojijade. El grupo se dispersó, y cada una se fue a donde debía.

**·**

**·**

- Naruto, tú tienes un papel muy importante en todo esto –

- ¿Yo? – preguntó con inocencia señalando su rostro con el índice.

-Así es… Mira, queremos que para Hinata esto mas que un castigo sea un regalo – continuó, de forma pícara. El rubio la miró confundido – es que… nunca tuvo la oportunidad de estar con un chico… - la cara de Naruto se transformó.

- Sakura-chan… ¿has estado con Jiraiya? – preguntó con cara de hentai.

- ¡Pervertido! ¿Qué tanto crees que harán? – dijo furiosa, pero todavía en secreto. Naruto meditó uno momentos, y se puso todo colorado. Sakura bufó molesta, chicos son chicos - ¿lo harás? – él asintió con la cabeza.

**·**

**·**

- Hinata es tu oportunidad – intentaba convencerla la de la arena.

- Demo… -

- ¡Nada de peros! Lo harás, por una vez deja la timidez… - exigió.

- Está… bien… - la rubia formo una sonrisa victoriosa. ¡Que fácil había sido!

**·**

**·**

Los condujeron a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y, prácticamente a empujones, los hicieron entrar. Ino sostuvo el picaporte unos momentos, mientras Sakura aseguro la puerta con llave.

- ¡No saldrán hasta la cena! – gritó la pelirrosa, metiendo la llave en su bolsillo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Todas se echaron a reír, los chicos no dijeron nada, pero la mirada del chico-perro y del primo de la involucrada, mataría a cualquiera.

- ¡Esto no era así! – se quejó Naruto - ¡Sakura chan! ¡Quiero estar contigo! – pero sus gritos eran en vano, ya se habían ido. La única que lo escuchaba era la pequeña morena, atrás suyo.

Esas palabras le dolían, ¡_quiero estar contigo!_ Era como asegurar que todo esto era una perdida de tiempo.

- Naruto-kun… ¿te molesta estar acá…? – dijo mirando el suelo. Él se giró, mirando ligeramente hacia abajo por la diferencia de alturas.

-¿Eh…? - titubeó, esperando por si decía algo mas.

- ¿… T-te molesta estar acá… conmigo…?

- Yo… eh… no quise decir eso…

- Puedes irte… - de su bolsillo saco una llave de respuesto. Era tímida, no tonta – puedo cumplir el castigo sola… - termino por lanzarle la llave.

- Demo… me pidieron que te acompañara… - dijo mirando la llave en sus manos.

- No… no es obligación…

No respondió. Caminó hasta la ventana y mió por unos momentos.

- Lindo jardín… - halagó. La Hyuuga se acercó y miró también – tomé una decisión… - se giró a mirarla – me quedaré, y vamos a cumplir la prenda – se volvió a la ventana, y extendió la mano en la que tenia la llave. Abrió el puño, y el pequeño metal empezó a caer. Pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta, los ojos perla se alarmaron.

- ¡No! – se escandalizó la chica. Se estiró a más no poder para intentar atraparla. De puntillas estaba mas afuera que dentro.

Resbaló.

Fue tan rápido, que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, solo cerró los ojos. Respiró tranquilizándose, y pudo sentir unos brazos en su cintura. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, para ver a su tan querido rubio debajo suyo. La miraba, con una pequeña sonrisa e los labios.

- Deberías tener mas cuidado… - dijo divertido. Ella se ruborizó.

- Gomen ne… - se ruborizó mas, si era posible.

- Nee… ¿Por qué no seguimos el juego…? – cambio de tema rápidamente, mas no de posición.

- Ha-hai… - tartamudeó.

Se sentaron frente a frente, sus miradas se encontraron. Silencio.

- Tú comienza… - propuso el rubio.

- Hai… - medito unos segundos - ¿alguna vez deseaste… dar tu vida por a-alguien importante? –

- Creo que si… cuando Sakura tuvo aquel accidente, prefería haber sido yo… - respondía bastante calmado, con un gesto de tristeza, por aquel recuerdo – mi turno… ¿alguna vez gritaste tan fuerte que casi dejas sordo a alguien? – la miró expectante.

- ¿Eh?… - se sonrojó sintiendo que la miraba – no… -

- Mientes… - dijo acercándose. Se sobresalto de tan cerca que estaba el rubio – hubo una vez que por poco me dejas sordo… ahora… tu castigo… -

Empezó a retroceder, aun sentada, por la proximidad que tenían. Torpemente, cayó hacia atrás, y él se lanzo sobre ella.

Reía a carcajadas, no podía detenerse, y pequeñas lágrimas por la risotada se formaban en sus ojos. Él no la dejaría en paz facilmente, parecía torturarla. Pero se veía tan _linda_. Adorable, simplemente bella. Y deseó hacerle cosquillas eternamente.

- De-tente… onegai… jejejejejejejeje – reía con su suave voz.

- ¿Sabes…? - dijo deteniéndose. Ella aun reía un poco – tienes una linda sonrisa… - declaró con la honestidad que tanto lo caracterizaba. Ella dejó de sonreír inmediatamente, y otra vez apareció el rubor en sus mejillas. Desvió la mirada. Esas palabras eran tan sencillas, pero valiosas para ella. Eso no significaba hacerse esperanzas de nada, él era así, espontáneo y sincero. Nada más, nada menos… - bueno, es tu turno… -

- Hmmm… - volvieron a sentarse - ¿Cómo… cómo te gusta una… chica? –

- Me gusta que sea… linda, sincera, fuerte y… con personalidad propia… - sonrió. Su cara se veía tan linda a los ojos de la morena. Pero ella no era nada de lo que el decía. No se consideraba linda, ni tampoco expresaba lo que sentía o pensaba, era débil, y le faltaba carácter… pero sabia que su amiga pelirrosa si que era así. Quizás la envidiaba un poco, pero por un tiempo había intentado aceptarlo… _Imposible_.

Se sintió angustiada. Toda felicidad anterior desapareció, una gran angustia y la depresión la atrapó. Tenia ganas de llorar, pero no en frente a él.

_No soy ni un poco…_

_No me ve…_

_No hay nada para ver…_

- ¿…y… yo… - pero no terminó. Prefería callarse.

- una gran amiga… - completó el rubio.

Escondió más su mirada bajo los delicados cabellos de su flequillo.

_Amiga__. _

Se levantó y se giró sobre su eje.

- Voy al baño… - dijo apenas audible, y se retiró a la habitación indicada.

**·**

**·**

Llevaba treinta minutos ahí encerrada… ¿Estaría bien? ¿Qué pasaba?

- Hinata… - dijo tocando la puerta. Como tantas otras veces, no recibió respuesta. Era demasiado. Entraría, no le importaba nada – Hinata… - balbuceó su nombre de nuevo.

Estaba ahí, sentadita en el borde de la bañera. Tenia sus piernas encogidas y rodeadas por sus brazos. No se levanto a verlo, lo ignoró. El rubio camino unos pasos.

- ¿Hice algo que no debía…? -

- ¿Te gusta… Sakura? – preguntó repentinamente, levantando la vista. Sus aperlados ojos mostraban humedad, al igual que sus mejillas. No se movió, estaba sorprendido. ¿Por qué lloraba? El contacto visual no duró mucho, él movió su cara. La Hyuuga ahogó un sollozo. Se sintió estremecer por cómo estaba la chica.

La abrazó, sencillamente eso. Estaba agachado a su altura, con sus brazos rodeándola, perdiendo su cabeza rubia en un costado de su cuello. El rostro de la muchacha mutó en una clara sorpresa.

- No… - dijo finalmente, sin soltarla – y no me gusta verte llorar – otra vez su sinceridad. Ella lo estrujó entre sus brazos fuertemente.

- Gomen, gomen, gomen… - repetía, apretándolo, con pequeñas lagrimas todavía. Se alejó de él y con el puño de su remera, seco las gotas de su cara. Intentó sonreír, pero fue de una forma algo fingida.

Naruto se paró y la tomo de la mano. La sacó del baño e hizo que se sentara en una de las camas de la habitación.

- Quiero que juguemos… - dijo de lo mas serio– cierra los ojos – así lo hizo.

Se agachó, como antes, para quedar a su altura. Muy lentamente se acercó, sintiendo la respiración de ella, deposito un dulce beso en sus labios. Inmediatamente ella abrió los ojos. Él se alejó y sonrió.

- Eres perfecta…

- Pero…yo no…

- Eres todo lo que dije… y una gran amiga - se anticipó. Otra vez el tono carmesí estaba en el rostro femenino – te ves linda sonrojada… - le hizo cosquillas y depositó un beso en su frente. Ella sonrió con franqueza, y correspondiendo los tiernos besos del chico, entre juegos…

- Si esto es jugar… no quiero que acabe… - susurró la ojiperla, mientras girada en el aire tomada de la cintura por los fuertes brazos masculinos. Besó la mejilla zorruna del rubio, y lo abrazó más fuerte para no caer.

Ambos rieron con verdadera alegría.

**·**

**· **

- ¿Cómo la pasaron? – preguntó la pelirrosa mientras cenaban. Esperaba un reclamo, gritos, pero nada.

- Muy bien… - sonrió Naruto. Todos se sorprendieron y clavaron sus miradas en la Hyuuga.

- ¡¿Qué hicieron? - se sobresaltó Kiba.

- _Jugamos_…

**·**

**·**

**·**

Y he aquí uno más! Para que se den una idea de este, y rondando con los otros que estuve publicando, tiene fecha de Septiembre 2007… xD Me suena a una eternidad.

Sigue gustándome esta idea, tan tierna y dulce, con su leve toque de doble sentido (?)

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, gracias por leer!

Opinen, todo vale.

Sigan viéndome por el mismo canal (?)

Saludos


End file.
